Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a switch circuit. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a switch circuit package module.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, since both of industrial electronic products and general electronic products are required to have a lower power loss during the operation, it becomes an important issue that how to make the switch circuits in the electronic products work more efficiently so as to decrease the losses of the electronic products.
In the switch circuit, when different switches work alternately, a process of switching the switches will make the energy stored in a parasitic inductor on a commutation loop to be consumed on the circuit, and since the switch circuit generally has a higher switch frequency, a larger switch loss will be generated. In addition, if the switch circuit is made in the form of chip, then the switch circuit has a higher current harmonics, which will lead to a non-uniform distribution of the current on the chip, so as to generate an additional chip loss. Since a larger parasitic inductance in the loop often leads to non-ideal efficiency of the switch circuit, a capacitor is usually added into the switch circuit, so as to shrink an equivalent inductance and reduce the loss.
There are many conventional methods used to reduce the loss of the switch circuit. However, under a high frequency operating condition, the conventional methods can still lead to the problems such as apparent non-uniform distribution of the current on the chip due to the switch circuit having a higher current harmonics and low utilization of the chip due to the non-uniform distribution of the current when the switch is at a transient state.